


Careful What You Earn

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [37]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Clones, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a bottom as bossy as Loki, there's really only one way to shut him up. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful What You Earn

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my hundredth fic! To celebrate hitting triple digits, here's a threesome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**XXIX: Threesome/group sex**

 

It had been months since the night Loki's double and Thor had worked together, teasing and coaxing and finally filling his slippery brother. Months now since Loki had found how very much he enjoyed being the one tended to.

The double had prepared him well that first time; Loki had only recently relinquished that particular duty to Thor's fingers and tongue instead of relying on the same seidr. But when Loki finally chose to give, he gave completely.

Of course, Loki being Loki, he demanded the same. "No, not like that," he said. "Curl forty- _five_ degrees. Here, like this," he said, holding out his hand and demonstrating.

"Fuck me harder," he would demand, other times. "Harder. Harder. No, ten percent less hard than that."

Thor had to admit, fucking Loki felt _amazing._ And yet... Loki's non-stop directions did prove to be rather distracting at times. If only there were a way to satisfy them both, while finally shutting up his brother. So the next time he found himself on all fours, Loki draped limply over his back and ribbons of Loki's spill running down the back of one thigh and Loki nuzzling his ear and promising him anything he wanted, he felt so good, he could have _anything_ , Thor already knew what he wanted to say.

Loki gave it to him the very next evening. They had bathed together, rubbing the day's tensions and stresses from each other's muscles, murmuring promises of how much pleasure each intended to give the other. Thor had coated his fingers in the fragrant bath oil and worked Loki open until he was keening with need.

Thor's double shimmered into being as they stepped out of the water, holding out a towel to dry Loki while Thor dried himself. Loki took their hands and led them into the bedroom. A flick of his eyes dimmed the fire to a low glow that gilded all it touched.

"Now you," he said to the double, "you kneel over there and wait patiently until I tell you. I'm going to get started with Thor first."

The double's lips quirked. "Very good, Loki," it said.

"And you," Loki said, turning to Thor with heated eyes, "I need you inside me right now. That chair. I want to sit on your lap while you fuck me."

"Very good, Loki," Thor said, winking at his double. He sat down and Loki was on him almost instantly, his legs spread wide to span Thor's powerful thighs. Thor held his cock while Loki sank down on it, giving a low purr of satisfaction. He rocked his hips, sliding up into his brother while Loki writhed, boneless, atop him. The heat of their bodies intensified the scent that lingered from the bath, perfuming the air with dark woods and dizzying spices. Thor ran his hands down Loki's torso, slotting his fingers between the delicate ribs before pinching the dusky nipples just short of cruelly.

"You too," Loki moaned, reaching one hand out for the double. It rose and approached them. "Back on your knees. I want your mouth."

It stayed standing.

"Back on your knees," Loki insisted.

Thor tightened his arms around his brother. "Not tonight," he whispered in Loki's ear. "Tonight, you need have no thought but to accept and enjoy."

" _What?_ " Loki hissed. "I _want_ its mouth."

"But we have other plans for you," Thor said. As he spoke, the double took Loki's ankles in its broad hands and raised his legs up over Thor's so that they were pressed together, high in the air. They made him _so_ tight and whatever objection he may have intended to raise was choked off when Thor gave an abrupt thrust into him. "Understand?"

"Not... not two, like before. I don't think I can, not tonight..." Loki gasped.

"Yes, brother, two. But not like before. Don't worry," Thor soothed. Loki twisted around to look at his face - the only movement he could make, held like this - and Thor claimed his lips in a possessive kiss. Loki melted into it, relaxing into his embrace. Thor let his right hand ease its hold, stroking down Loki's smooth skin, dipping low enough to tease and sliding up to play with one nipple before taking hold of his chin. Loki purred at the tenderness until the double began to lower his legs and he tried to turn forwards, see what it was doing, and Thor didn't let go.

Loki wiggled in his grasp, his struggles making his passage tighten and caress Thor's cock _deliciously_ and Thor felt the brush of skin between his thighs and he let go just as the double took hold of Loki's face and turned him forwards. "Open up," it ordered. When he didn't respond instantly, it pulled his jaw down and thrust in and Thor could _feel_ the intensity ripple through Loki's body.

It was achingly difficult, but Thor forced himself to stay still while Loki adjusted. "Open up," the double ordered again. "Open your throat for me, like you're yawning."

Thor didn't need to hold Loki still anymore - there was no way for him to get away other than dispelling the double, which he had clearly chosen not to do - so he trailed one hand down to wrap around Loki's cock. It always offered a sure gauge of Loki's pleasure, and for all the sounds of protest he was making, he had only grown harder, a delicate trail of clear slickness running down one side. Thor coated his hand with it and started stroking gently while he reached up with the other to smooth the same strokes against Loki's throat. "Just relax. Relax and let him in," he coaxed.

"Mmm," Loki pleaded.

"Oh, come, Loki. You do this to me all the time, you know it's possible," Thor answered. He pitched his voice to a whisper. "You know how easy it will get, once you've done it enough."

He could _feel_ Loki gather his determination and then he could feel the thick bulge as it slid all the way in, running his fingers down the taut skin and admiring the feel of the double's - his own - cock buried as deep as it could go. He stroked and stroked, feeling the muscles of Loki's throat spasming in protest and his cock twitch in happiness. Both hands grew wet as Loki shed helpless tears and ribbons of slickness.

The moment the double drew back, Thor let go of his own control, fucking up into his brother while the double's hands on Loki's shoulders held him still. Either one would have been enough to have Loki gasping for air. When the double decided he had gotten enough, it thrust back in. Again, its cock caught, and again, Thor soothed him, petting his throat. "Now you've done it, you know you can do it. Just open up," he said. And then again there it was, that thickness sliding downwards, pale skin stretched obscenely taut over the intrusion. "Swallow," Thor ordered, and Loki hastened to obey, the muscles in his throat convulsing over and over and the double was moaning, _fuck, fuck_ and Thor reluctantly let go of Loki's throat to wrap his arm around his waist.

The next time the double drew back, he gave just enough time for Loki to take three gulping shuddering breaths before thrusting back in. Thor was ready, matching his next thrust to pair with it. "Squeeze for me. Show me how much you love it. You love having me in your ass and me in your throat and you love not being able to do anything but love it," he growled.

And that - oh, that set Loki _alive_. He clenched down each time Thor thrust up, making himself almost unbearably tight, and his sinuous body was in constant motion. It was Loki who came first, in fact, his choked screams of pleasure triggering the double's orgasm. It fell forward, one hand braced on Thor's shoulder as it cried out.

It was all too much to resist, and Thor had no reason to, now. The tightly coiled pleasure burst free and he was moaning, his lips against Loki's shoulder as his eyes filled with stars and his body spasmed helplessly and he felt the pulses of spend jetting into his brother, the sweetest release.

The double winked at Thor as it shimmered out of being, and Thor smiled back. They worked well together, taking Loki apart, and he had little doubt they would see one another again.

A drop of pearly cum shimmered on Loki's trembling lower lip. Thor brushed it off with his thumb and watched as Loki took it into his mouth, his eyes falling shut as he sucked it blissfully.

"Did you like that?" Thor asked.

Loki merely slumped back against him with a happy sigh. It was almost certainly the first time in all his long, long years that he had been left speechless.


End file.
